


This Is Impossible

by 14sherlockianwhovianpotterhead14



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14sherlockianwhovianpotterhead14/pseuds/14sherlockianwhovianpotterhead14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover AU.  The Doctor and Rose find themselves in a malfunctioning TARDIS, and the only option seems to be a jump across time and space - but it's a bit bigger than they'd anticipated.  Upon opening the doors of the TARDIS and stepping out into 221B Baker Street, the pair realise that perhaps parallel universes are a little more complicated than they first thought.  And, the fact that Sherlock Holmes and John Watson recognise them already seems to be a little odd, too.  </p>
<p>Originally from my Fanfiction account, but discontinued on there and reposted here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Impossible

_Bored._

Sherlock had been bored for as long as he could remember. Vaguely, he recalled the cases they’d had earlier in the year - the interesting ones. But the boredom in his head had become almost a permanent state. He’d resorted to going out and sitting in crowded areas of London to deduce people, he was so bored.

At that precise moment, Sherlock sat in 221B Baker Street alone. John was out - working, or something else.  _Dull._ Sherlock could almost envisage the monotony of it. John, however, seemed to enjoy his job at the hospital, despite the fact that the pay wasn’t as good as he’d like.

Sherlock kicked up his feet and rested them against the side of the oak coffee table. A low sigh emitted from his lips, and he threw his head back to rest against the back of the sofa.

'Bored,' he muttered, his eyes scanning across the room quickly as he tried to work out the location of John's gun. After a moment of analysis, Sherlock realised that John had taken the gun to some kind of safety deposit box, and that was too much effort.

With another noise of irritation, the consulting detective shifted in his seat and curled up tightly, facing the wall. The room was empty, motionless and cold. Sherlock hated the silence.

Since Miss Adler had escaped and gone on to live her daring life, Sherlock had been bored. Perhaps it was the sheer brilliance of the woman in comparison to the rest of the world. His standards had been raised too high, and he was having difficulty adjusting to the monotonous ways of ordinary people.

Briefly, Sherlock wished that James Moriarty would rear his head.

Sherlock shifted again and then stood, stepping over the coffee table as if it was merely an inconvenience to him to walk around it instead. He glanced at the clock in the kitchen and made a quick adjustment to one of his chemical experiments, watching the reaction with careful scrutiny.

John would be home soon, he thought as he added a single droplet of another chemical to the mixture, and watched as it bubbled ominously.

When John did arrive home, Sherlock was asleep. It was a rare thing, for the consulting detective to be caught looking so vulnerable, especially in a place as public as the living room. John almost smiled, silently comparing Sherlock to a hyperactive child.

John placed down his coat and went into the kitchen, turning on the kettle and pulling his laptop out of his bag. His day had been… well, not dull, but not particularly exciting either. He wondered briefly if becoming a paramedic would do more for him in the way of excitement.

'John.'

He almost jumped at the sound of Sherlock’s slightly husky voice. He glanced over to his friend and flatmate, and saw that he was ruffling his hair and trying to seem like he hadn’t actually been asleep.

'Snoring,' John replied.

'What?' Sherlock barked in confusion.

'You. You were snoring.'

'Oh,' Sherlock considered this. 'No I wasn't.'

John raised his eyebrows and picked up his laptop to take it through to the kitchen. ‘Yes you were.’

'I wasn't,' Sherlock called in response, and then folded his arms in quiet annoyance.

He wondered where his secret supply was. But they’d agreed - cold turkey, no matter what.

Before either of the two could resume their slight disagreement over the fact of Sherlock’s tendency to snore, there was an odd buzzing sound followed by 221B being thrown into darkness.

The kettle clicked off, and everything was silent.

'Great,' John said. 'Bloody great. Where are the torches?'

'We're in London, this will probably only last for about two seconds,' Sherlock replied from the other room.

'I'd still like some light,' John persisted.

'Lighter,' Sherlock said. 'Top draw. Left.'

John scanned across the room and located the lighter, before lighting one of the tea lights in the cupboard and putting it into one of Mrs Hudson’s lanterns. He carried it through to the living room and placed it down on the coffee table.

'Ah,' Sherlock said as the lights flickered back on. 'I told you.'

John shrugged and blew out the light in the lantern without another word.

'Tea,' he repeated, reentering the kitchen.

* * *

 

'Rose!' The Doctor yelled over the sound of the console exploding in several different places. Sparks shot from the central column and The Doctor recoiled nimbly to avoid them. His red converse squeaked against the grating as he stepped back and then moved around the console to adjust another lever.

'What's happening?' Rose yelled back, grabbing onto another lever as The Doctor gestured to it.

'I think we're going into some kind of time loop!' The Doctor shouted in response. 'Hold on!' he added, gritting his forehead in concentration as there was a burst of light.

'Rose!' The Doctor yelled again over the sound of the console exploding.

'What's happening?' Rose shouted in response.

'I think we're going into some kind of time loop!' The Doctor shouted. 'Hold on!'

'Rose!'

'What's happening?!'

'I think we're going into some kind of time loop!'

There was a pause before The Doctor spoke after the next flash of light.

'I've got an idea!' The Doctor yelled. 'It's risky!'

'Just do it!' Rose said from where she was still holding the lever in place, even though it was burning hot and scalding her hand as she spoke.

The Doctor paused and glanced at her with wide, brown eyes. Everything it seemed he hadn’t said was said in that instance - and Rose nodded at him, almost desperate.

'Doctor, just do it!'

The Doctor grinned madly and gritted his teeth together as he pulled down two levers simultaneously and twisted a dial as he did so. He lifted his foot and stomped down on another strange button and adjusted another dial before he spun a final switch around and the TARDIS lurched oddly.

'Hold on!' The Doctor yelled, grabbing onto the railings away from the console. Rose mimicked him, coming to stand next to him before there was another lurch, and the TARDIS flew off suddenly, sending the two of them hurtling forwards before crashing back against the railings.

The momentary fear they had felt only seconds previously vanished, and the two of them broke into enthusiastic smiles before whooping as their ship catapulted out into time and space.

'Do you hear something?' John asked, putting down his paper and his tea. There was an odd rattling - Sherlock glanced up with calculating eyes and watched at the ceiling shook and the light fitting rattled under the intense vibrations.

Sherlock leaned forwards and pressed his fingers together, glancing from the top corner of the room to the bottom. Something connected in his eyes, and he only had the chance to yell two words.

'Get down!'

There was a shower of sparks as a blue box appeared in midair and proceeded to glide downwards, narrowly missing the ducked head of John before it settled to land in the very centre of 221B.

The papers that had been blown around the room by the force of the box’s appearance settled onto the ground, and an eerie silence descended over the flat.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
